


Take 'em Both

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Leon is ready to go home for the night, but his fellow cops in Claire and Ada won't let him until he answers a question on their minds: Who would he rather? Unwilling to choose between the both of them and just eager to get home, the rookie is willing to show that he's hardcore, and willing to take them both.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 9





	Take 'em Both

“Finally! Shift's over!”

Leon groaned to himself, stretching his arms out as he leaned back in his chair. The desk work at Raccoon City's Police Department was slow, tedious, and annoying at times, but at the very least it paid well for the hours of boredom he had to endure. He was expecting Claire to come in and take over his shift, but she hadn't even shown her face yet. It was a little weird for him, as she was usually on time.

“Why do I care so much...?” Leon asked, finally standing up from his desk. He tilted his neck from side to side, hearing it crack from both directions. Staying seated like that would do so much for him, but at least he still had his health. It would be terrible if, say, he had to deal with a horde of zombies, but there weren't any signs of that happening to the city anytime soon.

Leon made his way to the clock to check himself out for the day, ready to head home and sit on something comfier than the wooden chairs here at the office. Unfortunately for him, as he passed by Ada Wong's office, he found himself grabbed by the collar and pulled into her office. With the force in which he was pulled, he was thinking to himself that he was going to get chewed out by her for something he didn't even do. Though what it could be over, he had no idea. It was all a blur as he found his vision disoriented from the sudden tug out of the PD's hall.

“What the hell, Ada?!” Leon shouted, making sure he didn't just grab whiplash from such a quick pull. He took one look at the woman that pulled him into the office, unable to keep his gaze on her face. He instead took interest in studying the cheongsam that she wore, adoring the shade of red it had while showing off both her legs. It fit her curves surprisingly well, and showed her clavicle off just as well. She wore a black choker around her throat, which made her collarbone all the more notable, especially with the way it showcased her red hair...

Wait a minute...

“Claire?” Leon shook his head as he snapped himself from his trance, realizing it wasn't Ada he was staring at.

“Hello, Leon.” Claire said, biting her lower lip while trying her best to give a seductive look to the rookie.

“That explains why you were running late,” Leon said.

Clair rolled her eyes at the brown haired young man, annoyed by how ignorant he was of the sexy attire she adorned. “Is that really all you care about, that I'm here for my shift?” She did her best to push her chest out, aware she didn't quite have the assets that the other woman did.

“Well, yeah, you wouldn't want to get fired for being late...”

Shaking her head, Claire decided to push herself onto the rookie, enough so that her chest pushed up against his. “Take the hint, Leon,” Claire said, doing her best to sound seductive, “I want you.”

“Here?” Leon asked, his voice cracking. “Now?!”

“Yes, now, and quick!” Claire hissed. “I want to get it on before...”

Unfortunately for them, the door opened up for the office yet again, this time with Ada stepping in. The heels of her shoes clicked as she saw the two standing inside her office, wearing the exact same cheongsam that the redhead had on. “Well,” Ada said with an oddly slimy smirk, “one of us is going to have to change.”

“Oh.” That was all Leon had to say regarding the two women, as this had been something going on between them over the course of...well, however long the three of them had been working at the RPD. The girls were overly flirtatious towards the rookie, always fighting over him for reasons even he didn't understand. They were hot, for sure, but with how they were constantly at it was a bit aggravating.

“Oh? That's all you have to say?” Ada teased, running her finger under his chin. “Two lovely ladies in sexy little dresses and you're not all that interested in choosing between them?”

“Yeah, Leon!” Claire said, grabbing Ada's arm away from him as she leered at the other woman. “We're tired of you just standing by and watching us argue over you and not doing anything about it! It's about time you chose which one of us you prefer having on you.”

“Oh my god...” Leon grumbled, running his hand down his face. “You guys are cops! How are you so fixated on sex instead of your duty?!”

“Leon, Leon, Leon,” Ada laughed, “so young, so naive...” She reached back for the door, locking it up. “No escaping now, little rookie. Now you have to choose.”

“Right! So who's it going to be?” Claire stood next to Ada, trying her best to jut her chest out for more attention. She could see Leon's eyes gazing over to the black haired woman, who had a much more toned collar.

The rookie cop didn't have time for this. Aside from wanting to get out of the police office, he was getting horny from the constant shifting around on his seat. He was ready to just go to his apartment and jerk it, but these two women weren't going to let him have that opportunity. So he was going to have to just take care of his erection with these two with him.

“I think I know how we can settle this...”

##

Leon couldn't remember how he convinced the girls to get in the positions they were, but he was happy nonetheless. At least now he could take care of his cock and test which girl he 'liked' the best for their talents regarding his shaft. 

He had brought the two women to their knees, with their lips pushed against the length of his schlong. They were a bit more reluctant than Leon thought they would be, as this was far from their preferred method of having Leon choose them. They would have rathered rock, paper, scissors, but he held their heads against his staff that it was hard for them to fight off the urges brought about by the rookie's musky odor.

“That's right, suck my dick you fucking bitches!” Leon laughed while looking down at the women at his knees.

Ada and Claire tried to back away from the huge schlong they were rubbing their lips against, but Leon held a tight grip as he squeezed himself between them. Even worse, they were starting to enjoy the musky odor that came out of the same fly as his cock, their minds becoming clouded with the lewd thoughts they desired. The only problem for the ladies was that this solved none of their problems; the rookie cop didn't choose one of them, instead forcing both of them to share his stick between them.

While they were held so close to his member in an attempt to give him oral support, the two women kept their lips locked, leering at the eyes of the other while Leon kept them close. Neither one of them wanted to have their lips touching, as they were selfish in their desire. To them this wasn't a 'threesome' in the traditional sense, but rather in the competitive manner. Either way, Leon was enjoying himself, even if neither Ada nor Claire were being cooperative. But he was going to try and change that.

“Come on, open wide!” Leon groaned as he forced Ada's mouth to push its way over the crown, forcing it down her throat with the satisfaction of watching her eyes bulge widely. Claire managed to crack a smile, giggling at how the superior was made to shove the whole thing in her mouth. She didn't laugh for long, however, as her face would get buried into the rookie's ball sack, with her nostrils planted against his nuts in an effort to make her suck on them.

“You think it's funny, you slut?” Leon asked, baring his teeth as he rubbed her face into his sack. “Let's see how you like it when you're eating nuts!” He laughed as he bobbed Ada's head back and forth against his rod, with her chin bumping into Claire's head. The redhead groaned with every jut she made against the side of her skull, all while her saliva started to drool from the lips to her chin. It messed up Redfield's hair as a result, dampening part of her bangs while they both remained forced into his genitals.

“God, you guys are fucking amateurs,” Leon laughed, “for two bitches who are fucking thirsty for me you really haven't been practicing to take me, have you?”

“Fuck...y-” Claire managed to get away from his sack long enough to spout the insult, but Leon drove her right back in. He made sure to smother her in his sack, making her whiff in the musky aroma that his balls brought.

After enough time had passed, Leon pulled Ada's mouth off his shaft, allowing her to gasp for a deep ingestion of air. This only gave him the opportunity to force Claire to suck his cock now, bobbing her back and forth against his knob while she kept her jaw wide open. Ada thought the worst of it was over, only to find her saliva covered lips pushed into his sack. She felt a sense of disgust, knowing that the redhead had already left her mark on his balls.

While Leon grabbed hold of her hair and pushed her around his rod, Claire made inaudible glucking sounds, the worst coming when the tip bucked into her uvula and past that to her throat. It was the most strain she had ever witnessed, and could understand why Ada was drooling before; her saliva pooled up in her mouth, unable to swallow it down out of fear she would choke on it along with the dick. Sure enough, she gagged profusely, with her saliva flying out of her mouth. It landed in Ada's hair, with the woman growing annoyed with how close they were to one another that things could get so filthy between them.

More time passed before Leon let go of their heads, letting Ada and Claire come up for breath. The redhead's cheeks puffed out, covering her mouth with her hand out of concern that the repeated throat bulges would lead to something else coming up. Ada wiped her face of the drool she collected, unaware that the smothering she experienced messed up her mascara. The rookie cop laughed at their expense, though he was far from finished with the two.

“Come on, Leon...” Claire said, swallowing her pride before it could push out, “you have to choose now, right?”

“Nope, I'm still not convinced just one of you is right for me.” Leon helped the two women to their feet, leading them over to the big desk inside the office. “Let's see what you can do when you're taking it up the other holes.”

“Leon, what the fuck?!” Ada growled, only to be tossed right into the desk, falling on top of it while she still stood. Claire was rolled onto her back, laying on top of the paperwork that was still there. Leon tore into the parts of the cheongsams that covered their crotches, leaving them to look more leggy than before, thanks to the heels that they wore. Leon took his cock, covered in their saliva, and rubbed it against the black haired woman's folds to stimulate her.

“You both dressed pretty sexy,” Leon admitted, “so you might as well be looking to get fucked, right?”

“We didn't think it would get to EEEK!” Claire was interrupted by the sudden jab of Leon's fingers going up her asshole, stretching it out without warning. Her sphincter clenched in on his digits, though it did very little to keep them in place. The rookie cop jutted away, getting knuckle deep inside of the woman while she grabbed the side of the desk. Her back arched into the air as he grew immensely aggressive with her hindquarters, not caring if it did her rectal cavity harm.

All the while he finally stuffed his dick into Ada, hearing her whimper as his girth entered her cunt. She shivered as it slithered its way up her canal, sliding with ease thanks to the saliva acting as a poor man's lubricant. He finally felt the impact against the cervix, watching Ada's lips thin out while she stared at the ceiling. Much like Claire, she grabbed hold of the side of the desk, while instinctively reaching out for the redhead's wrist. She tensed up as Leon pulled his hips back, ready to buck away at her crotch and jam his crown inside her womb after enough of an effort was made.

Leon smiled as he thrusts his hips into Ada, while his fingers left an equal impact against Claire's asshole. The two women were gasping loudly with every push up their respective tunnels, slowly growing aroused by the motions the rookie cop made. Their tongues hung from their mouths, with Ada's resting on the desk and creating a pool of her own saliva. Her breasts sat atop the surface, squeezed against her cheongsam while the young man snapped his waist into her backside, with his sack swinging into her clit. This caused her fluids to splash about, creating moisture on the front of the desk.

Claire's legs and toes curled in, enough so that her heels fell off the soles and dangled over the ground. As Leon's fingers kept jamming their way against her tunnel, all she could think about was how unfair it was that Ada was getting his big fat cock. Her mouth watered as she turned her head to see the male cop smacking into the black haired woman while her eyes rolled back in her head. They were enjoying it quite a lot, and she was going to miss out on the dicking she deserved.

But then Leon pulled out of Ada, much to their surprise. The black haired woman quivered while she kept her balance in her legs, fluids dripping down her thighs after such a hefty massage to her canal. Claire grew excited as Leon shifted his body over her, ready to push his cock inside of her. His other hand went right for Ada's cunt, sliding in with ease thanks to the lubrication she created through the vaginal reaming.

Leon was just as rough on Claire as he was to Ada with his cock, and vice versa with his fingers. The only difference was now he had a particularly spongy area to work against, grinding his fingertips hard over the area to stimulate her enough. Her head lifted up off the desk, staring into space against the wall behind the desk, her eyelids flickering all the while. Her voice grew high in pitch, panting fast and heavy as she let him work her up to an orgasm.

Claire was disappointed in the fact it was only her anus receiving attention from the rookie cop, but with his girth it was enough to push the tunnel's outside against that of her pussy, which created enough stimulation that she started gasping with every thrust. Leon leaned over the redhead as she locked her legs around him, unable to take her gaze off his while she was brought to the brink of climax. She couldn't resist cumming for much longer, and with the hard throbbing veins against her rectal cavity, neither could the rookie cop.

When Leon finished his fun, he slammed his hips hard into Claire while ramming his knuckles against Ada's passage. The girls groaned from the impact causing them to squirt out, drenching the cop's fingers and cock at the same time. Leon shot his load into the redhead's tunnel, filling it up quickly with his spunk while he kept jamming away at the black haired woman's cunt just to keep the waterworks going. Soon his jizz started to drip out around his member, oozing from the woman's anus while he was left with a sense of satisfaction.

Still able to walk, Leon left Ada and Claire lying on the desk, exhausted from the immense squirting they just created. Leon's soles splashed into the puddles they created as he made his way to the door, stuffing his still oozing shaft in his pants without sipping the fly back up.

"Leon…where are you going?" Claire asked.

"Home," Leon said as he made his way out, "you guys get rested and I'll see you for more fun tomorrow."

After Leon slammed the door, both girls sighed out of annoyance. "He just can't choose…" mumbled Ada.

"Next time…" Claire said, sitting up to dig out the spunk from her ass. "Next time, for sure, we'll corner him into a decision."

"Good fucking luck with that…"


End file.
